Shippuuden Shinobi's Choice Awards
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: Creative title, ne? Everyone's grown up and have acquired new abilities, style, and more! Those who hadn't placed very well last time are even more fired up to win an award at this year's Shinobi's Choice Awards! A sequel! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, everyone! Not much time to talk, but it IS here! Oh, and BTW...

SHIPPUUDEN SPOILER WARNING!!!! If you watch the anime instead of reading the manga, I don't advise reading the story unless you don't care for spoilers. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Everyone within the five shinobi countries seemed to be gathering together at a single location: Konoha. Lights shined towards the heavens, to announce where the festivities were being held. Chatter floated among the groups of ninja around and inside a building, some dressed in formal wear and some in their regular attire. Among the ninja all dressed up was a tall, perverted hermit.

"Jiraiya is HERE!" Jiraiya announced, striking a pose as he unnecessarily hollered into the microphone. "And looking as good as ever! Welcome, everyone, to the Shinobi's Choice Awards!"

The crowd stared at Jiraiya for an elapsed time of two-point-four seconds and continued with their activities. However, Jiraiya wasn't about to let the crowd's lack of applause faze his excitement.

"That's right! This year's annual Shinobi's Choice Awards is here and gonna be great! We've got some new awards to give out to those former genin from two and a half year's back like the 'Most Accomplished Award'! Not to mention we're awaiting a few special guests!"

"Ero-Sennin!"

"Eh?" Jiraiya turned to face an enraged-looking Uzumaki Naruto.

"Who the hell made _you _the host for Shinobi's Choice Awards?!" Naruto demanded.

"You know how much people adore me, Naruto!" Jiraiya said, flashing a smile.

"But this makes no sense!" Naruto exclaimed, "Aren't you…supposed to be…" Naruto coughed.

"This is the Shinobi's Choice Awards, Naruto," Jiraiya explained wisely. "There's no line between life and death during this time!"

"But if you're here, then that means your not…dead…even though you _are _and…and…but…" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "My brain hurts."

"Its okay, Naruto!" Sakura said, walking over to her teammate. "Relax! It's the Shinobi's Choice Awards!"

"Ah, Sakura! Don't _you _look lovely?" Jiraiya remarked.

"Hands off, bub!" Naruto hissed, snapping back to the here and now.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? Wasn't he supposed to be a host too?"

"On the contrary, I don't mind hosting alone!" Jiraiya said, "More limelight for the master!"

"It's just like Kakashi to miss the biggest honor in his life!"

"Oh great…Gai…" Jiraiya muttered.

Sure enough, Gai along with his team were walking towards the three.

"Sakura-san, you look brilliant!" Lee commented, giving her the nice guy pose.

"Thanks, Lee-san! You look…um…vibrant," Sakura said politely.

Of course, Lee and Gai _had _to have matching green tuxedos with orange polka-dot ties. Sakura wasn't about to say it was the most hideous thing she had ever seen…at least, in front of Lee.

"My, my, Tenten!" Jiraiya said, "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Uh…thanks…" Tenten said, stepping away from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya frowned but burst into a smile again. "And strapping, young, Neji! I hear you're a favorite for Genius of the Year this year, huh, huh?"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"That's because _I'm _going to win Genius of the Year!" Lee cut in, grabbing Jiraiya's microphone. "I, one who is the genius of hard work!"

"Good for you, Lee!" Gai cried. "Your enthusiasm brings tears to my eyes!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Do they have to do this every year?" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"It's a given," Tenten replied.

"Whatever you say, Lee," Neji said, "(cough)chuunin(cough)."

Lee gasped. "Was _that _a _challenge,_ Neji?"

"What?" Neji said innocently.

"I'm aware that you are a jounin and I am a chunnin, but that does not make you better than me!"

"Don't get so riled up. They're just names. It was a joke."

"_Neji _making jokes?" Naruto laughed.

"You think I'm incapable of being funny, Uzumaki?" Neji questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, boys! Leave it for another day! No fighting tonight!" Jiraiya said quickly.

"Mark my words, I _will _obtain a variety of awards tonight," Neji declared before he started walking towards the doors to the ceremony room.

"Neji's…a little _too _excited tonight," Tenten said with a little laugh. She followed after the Hyuuga.

"Neji will have to take that award from my cold, manly hands!" Lee announced.

"'Atta boy, Lee!"

"Sir!"

The pair's grins gleamed before they followed the other two into the building.

"They're both delusional," Naruto said. "Everyone knows _I'm _gonna win the Genius of the Year."

Jiraiya and Sakura coughed.

"WHAT?"

"Well—oh, look who's here! Team 8!"

"Where?" Naruto turned around to come face-to-face with a blushing Hinata. "Nyah!"

"E-Eh! S-Sorry, Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, stepping back at least ten paces.

"Hey, Hinata! Where ya goin'?" Kiba questioned. "Come back here!"

"O-Okay…"

"Hey, if you're talking about awards, lemme just say that Akamaru and I have the Best Partners Award in the bag! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba said. He patted his overgrown dog who barked in agreement.

"How many partners are out there, anyway?" Naruto murmured, earning a jab in the side from Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice, kid," Jiraiya said. "Hey, Kurenai—"

"Let's go, team!" called Kurenai, who was already halfway towards the doors.

"Aw…it was worth a try."

"You're pathetic," Naruto said.

"Oh, what does a brat like you know? What are you still doing here anyway?"

"We're waiting for someone," Sakura answered.

"And who's that?"

Jiraiya's question was answered when a familiar face appeared. "Good afternoon."

"There you are, Sai! Taichou! Way to keep us waiting," Naruto said.

"I had to get Sai…he was taking the longest time in his house," Yamato explained.

"Sorry," Sai said. "I was practicing."

"Practicing what?" Sakura asked.

"Lines for tonight, of course. I've never been to the Shinobi's Choice Awards before. Well, not out here in public, anyway." He looked up at Jiraiya and said, "You're quite the large man."

"Are you saying I'm fat, kid?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Uh—I think he means 'tall', Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura said, pushing Sai towards the ceremony building. "Heheh, let's go guys!"

Just then, a puff of smoke erupted and Kakashi materialized into view.

"And where have _you _been, Kakashi?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Avoiding my team," Kakashi shrugged as if it was something he did all the time. WHICH HE PROBABLY DID. "I was also rereading that marvelous Icha Icha Tactics."

"Oh. Well, that's okay then," Jiraiya said proudly. "The second time's always the best. What do you think of the part when Junko—"

"Ahem."

"Asuma and Team 10! Long time no see!" Kakashi said, his one visible eye closing cheerfully.

"Yes…it has," Asuma said.

"I would just like to say," Ino said solidly, "That if I don't win 'Best Dressed' this year, then I will be _devastated_! Oh, and I also believe Asuma-sensei should win the 'Most Honorable Death Award'."

"I see how much you appreciate me, Ino," Asuma sighed.

"That's right, sensei!"

"Why don't we just go in already?" Shikamaru groaned. "This is troublesome, standing out here with all the flashing lights."

"Come now, Shikamaru," Asuma said. "Don't you wanna give a word to the audience?"

"Yeah, actually," Shikamaru said, taking Kakashi's microphone. "Whoever the bastard who's been letting the deer out as a prank is, knock it off. We _will _find you." Then he sauntered off.

"That…was kind of anomalous," Kakashi remarked.

"Ino, my dear girl—"

"Don't even try, Jiraiya," Asuma interrupted.

Team 10 headed for the doors.

"I think I might win 'Best Dressed' this year, Ino," Chouji said.

"Sure, Chouji. _Sure_."

"Who's that making their way down the carpet?" Jiraiya said, "None other than the Sand Siblings! Temari, how beautiful you look!"

"Who the hell are you?" Temari said with disgust.

Jiraiya face-faulted.

"Gaara, you've come a long way since last Shinobi's Choice Awards, haven't you?"

"I believe so."

"Of course he has!" Kankuro said, "He's the freaking Kazekage!"

Gaara stared at Kankuro oddly for a full minute then said, "Yes. I am."

"Think you'll bring home a lot of awards tonight?" Kakashi questioned.

Gaara shrugged. "It's possible."

"Hey, don't forget his brother," Kankuro said, "I've come pretty far too, you know. I might just get as many awards as Gaara if not more!"

Kankuro glared as he waited for Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Temari to stop laughing.

"Let's just go inside," he growled, stomping down the carpet.

"Heheheh_more _than Gaara!" Temari chuckled

"Shut up, Temari!".

"Anyway, this year, Akatsuki are showing up as well, aren't they?" Jiraiya said.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey, I thought you finished reading that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"It's just so good. I have to read it again."

"It is, isn't it? I worked a long time on the scene where—STOP GETTING ME OFF TOPIC!" Jiraiya ordered.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Like I said, the Akatsuki are coming again this year as well as a certain snake…"

"The years have not been kind, eh Jiraiya?"

"Speak of the devil," Jiraiya frowned, "How've you been, you sneaky bastard?"

"Fine, fine," Orochimaru said. "What's it like in the afterlife?"

"You should know."

"Touché."

"Well look who's here," Kakashi commented, "My old student."

"You mean _my _old student," Orochimaru hissed.

"Are we on TV?" Karin asked excitedly fixing her hair.

"Forget this," Sasuke said as he continued to walk.

"Don't be so quick, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "I have a question for you. Ever regret leaving Konoha?"

"I thought this was an award ceremony, not an interview," Sasuke growled, pushing past his old sensei.

"Even today he's acting all high and mighty," Suigetsu spat.

"Don't you _dare _insult Sasuke!" Karin shouted, slapping him upside the head.

"Calm down, Karin," Juugo said.

The three followed after the Uchiha, leaving the other group behind.

"I suppose you never taught him manners in two and a half years," Kakashi remarked.

"If you think that's not polite, how's trying to kill his own master?" Orochimaru said bitterly. "That back-stabbing little git! I mean, now I have to use _Kabuto_. That really doesn't help my goals at all. And I—"

"We aren't an advice column, move along!" Jiraiya ordered. "Tsunade's inside and I hear she wants to give you a little something after all these years."

Orochimaru harrumphed and walked out of sight.

"What happened to the 'no battling' rule for SCA?" Kakashi asked.

"She just wants to give him a friendly jab," Jiraiya said shiftily.

"I see." It wasn't like he cared anyway.

"There are still so many people to interview, eh Kakashi?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Unfortunately, it's about time for the festivities to start, so we're gonna head on in! This has been the great Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi from the Shinobi's Choice Awards!" Jiraiya struck a pose.

"You're starting to remind me of someone…" Kakashi murmured.

* * *

If you voted in the poll, thank you! Kakashi actually tied with Nami with 4 votes, but since Kakashi _is_ canon, of course I had to put him in. Jiraiya won by 9 votes, hands down! And after warming you up with that poll, here are the awards/honorable mentions for next chappie...

Best Dressed Award

Best Hair Award

Worst Dressed Honorable Mention

Worst Hair Honorable Mention

Nyahaha...I don't know how being worst is honorable, but I AM a bit curious, and it would set up for some interesting dialogue that you all know I love to write...Anyway, as you can see, I'm going to bring back some of the old awards since its Shippuuden and pretty something brand new to vote on. And of course, there will be some new awards as well. Vote fairly, please!

I HOPE YOU HAVE/HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

-HM


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update...I got...uh...distracted! Yeah...But don't worry! I promise to update the next chapter a LOT faster than this one!

Thank you everyone who reviewed voted! Did I ever mention how much I love reading your reasons and opinions when you vote? Well, I do. (grin) You guys are so hilarious.

There were a few ties for nominees and even a first place, but I'll assure you that my opinion didn't sway the results. On the contrary, whenever I'm stuck with the results, I always consult my friend (she doesn't have an FF account) who I've made the tiebreaker for such situations. So, without further adieu, here's the long-awaited second chapter of SSCA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called from her table with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. "Why don't you sit over _here_ with us? It's a special day, you know!" 

Before Sasuke could answer, Karin shot up from her seat and shouted, "Back off, Pinkie! He's MINE! I-I mean…" Karin said, adjusting her glasses.

"Sit down, Karin," Sasuke ordered, annoyed. What was it about girls with oddly colored hair that made them so annoying?

Sakura wasn't going to let that fly, so she stomped over, leaving heel marks in the carpet and slammed her fist on the table, aiming to give Karin a heart attack. It didn't work. "And WHOdo you think YOU are?"

"_I'm _Sasuke's wife-to-be," Karin replied.

Sasuke twitched.

"WHAT?" Sakura cried.

Kakuzu's scam-senses were tingling and saw the two women, ready for a brawl. Excitedly, he ran off to sell tickets.

"That's enough, ladies!" Jiraiya said, stepping between the two before Sakura could knock Karin's lights out. "You don't wanna break the golden rule before the event actually _starts_, do ya?"

"Always brush your teeth before and after meals?" Lee guessed.

Jiraiya stared at Lee for a second before turning back to Karin and Sakura. "Now, _after _the awards, if you wanna tussle…"

"_Who _are _you_, old man?" Karin demanded.

"WHAT? You don't know who _I _am?!" Jiraiya gasped dramatically.

But by this time, Sakura had already gone back to her table, crossed her arms, and pouted angrily.

"Hey, Sakura…" Ino said turning around in her seat, which happened to be behind Sakura. "That red-head pisses me off. She has no right to talk about Sasuke-kun like that!"

"I thought you liked Sai, Ino," Sakura said, confused.

Ino shrugged. "It's difficult to choose. I think my old feelings for Sasuke-kun are beginning to come back…I mean, just LOOK at him!" She ogled at Sasuke. "Look at his manly chest!"

Sakura made a face, "I was paying more attention to his _face_." But we all know she's lying.

"Whatever, Sakura."

"Still, Ino…have you ever heard the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" Sakura said with a wicked smile.

Ino understood Sakura completely. "By the end of this night, the S.S. Uchiha will be taking off, and that Karin girl won't be on it!"

The two girls giggled like crazy maniacs while the men at their tables stared.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should fear for my life?" Yamato wondered.

"Sh! It's starting!" Naruto hissed.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" asked Jiraiya, who had poofed onstage when the crowd wasn't looking. "I know _I'm _ready to have a great time here! What about you, Kakshi?"

"Ditto," Kakashi answered, turning a page.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, but he wasn't about to make his Number One Customer stop reading his book. "All right! Let's start things off with the award for Best Dressed! As shinobi, some have no time for _style_!" He eyed Gai and Lee who were sitting there, grinning obliviously, then Orochimaru, who stuck his tongue out. "But the shinobi chosen here is able to maintain their career as a shinobi _and _maintain their STYLE! Two and a half years ago, the Akatsuki won the award for Best Dressed!"

The audience (minus the Akatsuki) booed for about two minutes.

"Ahem, so," Jiraiya said, getting back on track, "the one presenting the award this year will be the Akatsuki leader, Pein! Come up here, you twisted little murderer, you!"

Pein walked onstage, ignoring the fact that Jiraiya was attempting to keep himself from wringing his neck.

"It was an honor last time to receive this award. I'm glad people realize how stylish we Akatsuki are."

"WORD," chimed the Akatsuki members.

"These are the nominees for Best Dressed…" Pein started, "Akatsuki—of course—Juugo, Tenten, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, sitting up straighter in his seat. "People finally recognize my style!"

"Oh please," Sakura mumbled, "That's only because your outfit was so flashy before…not that it still isn't."

"You're just jealous," Naruto said. And he was right.

"Why the hell did they nominate _you_?" Suigetsu said to Juugo, confused. "You're wearing a DRAPE!"

Juugo shrugged. He wasn't about to mention that Suigetsu was wearing lavender.

"You will definitely win, Tenten!" Lee exclaimed, "I just know it!"

Tenten blinked. "You mean you're not upset about not being nominated…?"

Lee paused for a moment to contemplate. "I guess I am, but I think everyone is just envious of my attire! Not _everyone _can pull it off, you know!"

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai cried.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Ridiculous," Neji muttered under his breath.

Tenten decided to leave the two green beasts to their fantasies.

"And the winner is…" Pein paused. "Tenten!"

"I won?!" Tenten squealed, throwing her arms back and accidentally punching Lee and Neji in the face. She didn't seem to notice, though, because she was already onstage receiving the golden scroll.

"Who _is _this person?" Suigetsu questioned, but the others at his table just shrugged.

"WHOOHOO! GO TENTEN!" Lee cheered, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Man…" Naruto moped.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, "I-I think y-you're very—"

"You say something, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"U-Um…never mind…"

"The next award is going to be presented by the Copy Ninja Kakashi," Pein announced, gesturing towards Kakashi then exiting stage left.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a wave, "As you know, last year I won the award for Best Hair." He took a moment to admire his gravity-defying hair.

"_Kakashi_!" Jiraiya hissed from offstage.

"Oh, right," Kakashi said, picking up a scroll and said, "Here are the nominees for Best Hair: Uzumaki Kushina…"

"Who's that?" Naruto said, confused. "Do I have a sister or something?"

"Hyuuga Neji…"

"See, I _told _you you'd get nominated," Tenten said, caressing her precious award.

"I didn't deny it," Neji said.

"What about _me_, Tenten? Am I going to get nominated?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Um…maybe." That seemed enough to make Lee happy.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course…And Haruno Sakura."

"What?!" Ino wailed, "Its bad enough not to get nominated for Best Dressed, which I _should've _won, but _Forehead Girl _gets nominated for Best Hair?! Look at this!" She grabbed a fist full of her long, blond ponytail and waved it around in Shikamaru's face. "Perfectly conditioned hair! Silky and maintained! This is so unfair!"

"Why are you telling _me_?" Shikamaru questioned, wincing as he was thwacked by Ino's hair.

"The winner is…" Kakashi began. He frowned. "Hyuuga Neji."

Neji gave a satisfied smirk and went onto the stage to obtain the award. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi said. He was obviously miffed about not winning this year like EVERY OTHER YEAR. How dare that Hyuuga brat take away his reigning title?

"Wow, now I have _two _teammates who've won every award so far," Lee said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"They've only done two awards so far, Lee," Tenten reminded him. "You don't need to feel bad about anything."

"I know, but…" Lee's lip quivered.

"It's all right, Lee! Now's not the time to give up! There have been two awards, and that's just the start! Don't give up now!" Gai said, pointing a finger in the air.

"You're so right, Gai-sensei!" Lee sparkled.

_Isn't that what I JUST SAID_? Tenten sighed.

By this time, Neji had come back. Tenten turned to him and said, "Good job, Neji! You're hair's the greatest—"

"DON'T touch," Neji jerked away from her.

"Um…sorry…"

"The next award is an Honorable Mention! To be the worst at something leaves room for discrimination and bullying! Therefore, we present this new set of awards to those who endure it! The nominees for the Worst Dressed Honorable Mention are Rock Lee…!"

"Wha?!" Lee weeped.

"Maito Gai!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two embraced while crying waterfalls of despair.

"You guys are getting my food wet…" Tenten said.

"Sai!"

Sakura looked at Sai to see if his expression had changed at ALL. Surprise, surprise, it hadn't.

"And Uzumaki Naruto!"

"How's that even possible?! I'm Best Dressed _and _Worst Dressed?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's not like you _won _Best Dressed," Yamato shrugged.

"And the winner…or should I say 'loser'…" Jiraiya laughed at his funny, "is…ROCK LEE!"

Lee trudged up to the podium and Jiraiya gave him a brass scroll because gold was for the WINNERS. Woe is Lee.

"Well, how about that?" Gai said, trying to be optimistic. "All three of you received an award already!"

"It is not an award," Lee said bitterly, "It is an _Honorable Mention_." He slumped down into his seat and dropped his head on the table, completely silent.

"Lee…" Tenten started.

"I MUST REFLECT!" Lee shouted, making his team jump back.

"But—"

"REFLECT!"

Tenten and Neji exchanged uncertain glances, but left their teammate be in the end.

"The uh, next Honorable Mention…" Jiraiya said, uncertain if the whole "Honorable Mention" idea was so hot anymore, "is for the Worst Hair. And the nominees are…"

"Karin!"

"HA!" Ino and Sakura laughed at the same time.

"_Well_!" Karin huffed, subconsciously touching her hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"DOUBLE GASP!" Ino and Sakura gasped.

"HA!" Naruto pointed.

Sasuke's mouth twitched. He was trying to act like he didn't care, but everyone know he totally cared.

"AndLeeandGai," Jiraiya coughed, not wanting another outburst from Team Gai.

"AUGH!" Lee and Gai screeched.

"I think I want to sit at the Hyuuga table…" Neji said, getting up quickly.

"NO!" Tenten shouted, grabbing his arm, "Don't leave me here alone!"

"And the winner is…" Jiraiya said, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"TRIPLE GASP!" Ino, Sakura, and Karin almost fainted.

Sasuke slapped his forehead ON THE INSIDE. He wasn't about to lose his cool in such a situation. They were just all jealous of his perfect hair that STAYED perfect no matter what. Although he was being mocked for his perfect hair, he was going to take the honorable mention with DIGNITY.

"SH—" Sasuke hollered as he tripped over the third step. He quickly stood up, shuffled onstage, grabbed the brass scroll, and got the hell outta there.

"It's all right, Sasuke," Karin said, "_I _think your hair is _wonderful_!"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled. He caught Neji staring at him from his table and growled, "_What_?"

"I seem to recall two and a half years ago, we both got nominated for Best Hair."

"Yeah."

"Two and a half years ago, both of us were sure we had won."

"Yeah."

"We didn't, and now this year, I won while you received the complete opposite award."

"Yeah, _so_?" Sasuke said crossly. "And what's your _point_, Hyuuga?"

Neji shrugged. "I'm just saying."

_Bastard, _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Haha...be jealous, Sasuke. So here are the next awards (and please, if anyone has any suggestions on new awards, that would help me a lot. lol Even if it's just the awards that you want me to bring back from the first SCA--only because you think the results would be different from last time--that'd help too.) 

MOST ACCOMPLISHED SHINOBI (guys and girls)

MOST MEMORIABLE DEATH

BEST AKATSUKI MEMBER

BEST GOAL

For anyone who's interested in all the results of the nominees then they'll be on my website (AizoAnime) under "AizoFiction". The link can be found on my profile. :) Also, if you will, vote for us for the webcontest we auditioned for, please! I know how much you all like to vote. XD Thank you very much!

R&R please! See ya next time!

-HM


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, I wonder if anyone would still read this...I'm so bad with updating. . The truth is, I had this done about a week ago, but I didn't have time to submit it. (hides) Anyway, so many votes. . Thank you all SO VERY MUCH. I thought I was gonna faint when I was adding up all the votes. You guys are great. (bows)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Before the ultimate clash between Hyuuga and Uchiha could commence, the next host for the following award cleared his throat.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms crazily. "Long time no see!"

"Sarutobi," Orochimaru grinned, "How's the afterlife treating you?"

"Ha-ha," the deceased Sandaime rolled his eyes, "Very nicely, actually. Of course, you wouldn't need to know about heaven since you're going to a very, very different place." His dark expression changed immediately as he put on a wide smile and said, "The next award is the Most Accomplished Award! I know that many of you young shinobi have progressed very well and are still progressing! It does my old heart well to see how far you've gotten! Why, I remember back when I was still living in this world—"

"JUST TELL US WHO WON ALREADY!" screamed a very impatient voice from the audience. Probably Naruto. Or Sasuke.

"Fine," Sarutobi said, looking offended. "The nominees for the Most Accomplished Award are Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Damn straight!" Naruto nodded with satisfaction.

"Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Well obviously!" Matsuri said, gazing at Gaara lovingly. "You'll definitely win, Gaara-sama!"

"Maybe," Gaara said obliviously.

"Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura offered a small smile. "Don't think you'll win this one, Naruto," she said. "This one's MINE."

"Eheh…Good luck, Sakura-chan," Naruto said nervously, inching away from the pinkette.

"…And Tsunade!"

"Ooh Tsunade-sama! You got nominated!" Shizune said excitedly, turning to the current Hokage. She frowned.

SNORT. "Wha…?" Tsunade, pink-cheeked, wiped the drool from her mouth. "Whazzhappening?"

Shizune slapped her forehead and sighed.

"And the winner is…" Sandaime announced, "…Sabaku no Gaara!"

"YAY GAARA-SAMAAA!" Gaara's fangirls squealed as they waved foam fingers and giant signs that read "I HEART GAARA-SAMA" in the air.

Naruto groaned and slammed his head against the table. "Why does…everything happen to _him_…?"

"Well…he _is _Kazekage…" Sakura said, clapping politely. _But I'm the apprentice of the Sannin and Hokage! I'm a genius medical ninja, damn it! Doesn't that count for something?! SHANAROOOO! _It seems Inner Sakura hasn't left the planet quite yet…

"Excellent job, Gaara," Sandaime smiled, handing him his award. "I'm sure you have a stunning speech to give everyone!" He passed the microphone to Gaara.

Gaara stared at the crowd for a second then smiled the tiniest smile in the world. It was so small, only the people in the front could see it, and of course, his fangirls that can sense every tingle of satisfaction in their precious Gaara-sama.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Girls were fainting everywhere.

"All that for a smile?" Kankuro gaped, clueless.

"Thank you very much," Gaara said into the microphone. Then he walked offstage.

"Not much of a speech…" Temari remarked. She raised an eyebrow at the CONSCIOUS fangirls who were squealing and giggling. "Ridiculous, huh Kankuro? Kankuro?" She turned to her brother who was sulking in the corner muttering: "Gaara this, Gaara that, what about Kankuro?" Temari sighed.

It was then a ray of light broke through a window and a tall figure descended from the heavens. There stood…ZABUZA!!

"Evening, everyone," Zabuza said with a wave. "This next award is for—HEY! YOU!" He pointed at Suigetsu who had the blankest look on his face. "He stole that sword from my grave, bastard! Don't you know a damned thing about the consequences of grave-robbing?! You'd better put that back where you found it, punk!"

"Yeah, so?" Suigetsu smirked. "What're you gonna do if I don't, old man?"

"I'll take my sword back myself and shove it up your—"

"_Pst! Zabuza!_" Jiraiya hissed. "You know the rules! Just present the damned award, will you?!"

Zabuza grimaced. "The next award is for the Most Memorable Death," he said emotionlessly.

"That's pretty depressing," Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Well yeah, but this'll give Asuma-sensei a chance to win something he deserves!" Ino whispered back.

"Nominees are Haku, Sarutobi Asuma, Jiraiya, and Deidara."

"Slow down! Give them suspense!" Jiraiya ordered.

"I will not," Zabuza growled.

"Good luck, Asuma-sensei!" Chouji said.

"Anyone want to wish _me _luck?" Deidara said. "Sasori? How about you?"

"No."

"Aw, you're just mad because _you _weren't nominated, aren't you?" Deidara laughed.

Sasori glared at Deidara. "How dare you."

Deidara frowned when Sasori turned his back on him.

"And the winner is," Zabuza said, eyes darting across the scroll, "…Jiraiya!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Jiraiya cheered as he hopped up onto the stage to receive his award. Shoving Zabuza out of the way, he took the microphone and spoke loudly, "Thanks everybodaay! This was the right choice! The death of someone as great as I is _always _memorable! No contest!"

As Jiraiya continued to babble on, Asuma, though he would never admit it, was trying to burn a hole in Jiraiya's big head with his glaring skillz. It wasn't working.

"Oh, that's all right, Asuma-sensei," Ino said, patting her former sensei on the back. "We'll always remember you, right guys?"

"Of course!" Chouji nodded. He looked over at Shikamaru who had pretty much conked out several awards ago and jabbed him roughly in the stomach.

"ERK—Yeah, yeah!" Shikamaru nodded abruptly.

"Gee. Thanks guys," Asuma said half-heartedly.

"And furthermore—" Jiraiya continued.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!"

After Jiraiya was sufficiently chased off the stage by barrages of flying kunai, shuriken, and dinner plates, Pein came onstage again. Instead of the spiky-haired Pein, however, his form with the ponytail with a different number of piercings showed up.

"The next award is the Best Akatsuki Member Award," Pein said, "reserved for only Akatsuki members."

"OBJECTION!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "What's with the award for ONLY the Akatsuki members?! That's too specific!"

"You didn't have a problem with this last time…" Kakashi reminded Naruto.

"Oh. Yeah. Never mind." Naruto sat back down as if his outburst was nothing.

"Moving on…" Pein coughed. "The nominees are…Tobi…"

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi clapped, "See, Zetsu-san? I got nominated like I told you!"

"…Great, Tobi…" Zetsu sighed. "**Why don't we eat him? **Because he's so unappetizing. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Itachi…"

"Naturally," Itachi said.

"LOSER!" Sasuke called, making a face at Itachi. "You got NOTHING on me!"

Itachi frowned. "Are you high, little brother?"

"Shut up!"

"…Myself," Pein said, looking satisfied, "And…Hidan."

"That's right! The gods have blessed me," Hidan nodded.

"Screw your gods," Kakuzu said gruffly.

"Jealousy is a sin," Hidan said, crossing his arms. "I can't believe you're my partner."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "I was going to say the same thing!"

"And the winner is…" Pein frowned. "…Tobi."

Silence filled the room.

"YAY!" Tobi tripped over himself on the way onto the stage, but he was too happy to care. He skipped up to Pein, gave him a BIG hug, and waved his award in the air. "Tobi wins! Tobi wins!" He started to do a victory dance, but Pein kicked him off the stage and back into his seat. What a bummer.

However, Tobi was able to bounce right back into his carefree mood.

"Look, Zetsu-san! Tobi won the Best Akatsuki Member Award! Is Zetsu-san PROUD?!"

"…Sure…Tobi…" Zetsu said painfully. _Who the hell votes in these awards anyway? _

"Looks like you've been losing a lot lately, eh, Itachi?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Itachi was about to open up a can of whupass on Sasuke, but he stopped himself for various reasons…One being that the next award was about to be presented by none other than Yondaime Hokage.

"Hello, everyone," Yondaime waved, "This award will be presented to the one with the best goal! Every shinobi has a dream they work towards, and yet this one rises above all with this individual's strength and determination! The nominees are…Hyuuga Hinata…"

A wave of blush spread over Hinata's face and she smiled quietly.

"Ah…Your dream to get stronger, eh, Hinata?" Kiba grinned. "That's definitely worth being nominated for. Hell, it's worth _winning_."

"M-Maybe," Hinata stuttered.

"…Rock Lee…"

"Yes! My goal to become an excellent ninja without ninjutsu and genjutsu will PROSPER!" Lee stated.

"Lee! You make me so proud!"

"Gai-senseeeeiii!"

Yeah…Let's just skip this bit…

"…Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed.

_As he didn't state it enough already,_ Sakura slapped her forehead. _Now they're gonna award him for it too?!_

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Well, well," Sasuke said.

"Get over yourself, Sasuke!" Naruto ordered.

"And the winner is…Uzumaki Naruto!" Yondaime announced with a grin.

"WOOHOO!"

"Here's your award," Yondaime said, "I'm proud, son."

"Thanks, I really—did you just call me 'son'?" Naruto said, wide-eyed.

_Oh crap, he's not supposed to know yet! _Yondaime thought. "Of course! All citizens of Konoha are my children! It's a Hokage thing."

"Oh, okay!"

"_Smooth_," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Man…I'm sorry, Hinata," Kiba said, "Looks like Naruto beat you this time…"

"O-Oh, that's all right," Hinata said, smiling. "I-I think Naruto-kun deserves to win. H-His dream is better than mine…b-by far. C-Congratulations, Naruto-kun," she said as Naruto passed.

"Thanks, Hinata! So what do you think, Sakura-chan? Pretty cool, huh?" Naruto said, showing off his award. "I'm the first one of our team to get one!"

"Sure, Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Congratulations," Sai said. "That reminds me. I've never been to these awards. Is there an award for biggest—"  
"SHUT UP, SAI."

* * *

I really wanted to see the clash between Hyuuga and Uchiha, but we all know that's never gonna happen now. Yondy made his appearance! YAY! Naruto's so dense. And Gaara's the new Sasuke. :D It's too bad the girls don't know how he'd look in an ACADEMY. Who else saw the Konoha Gakuen Den Special? I couldn't stop laughing at the Sand Sibs. XD (Sorry, Kyoko!) 'Course, they were just a bonus to Orochimaruko and Kabuko. (shiver)

And now for the next round of awards...(because image is OH SO IMPORTANT!!)

PRETTIEST KUNOICHI

HOTTEST SHINOBI

SEXIEST VOICE (suggested by Amaya Zorifuki)

CRAZIEST FACE

BEST GLARE (because I think the evil in Gaara's glare has died down quite a bit)

Sheesh, I hope there'll be some votes. XD Sigh...Can't really expect much, after such a long wait, after all. Well, until next time!

-HM


	4. Chapter 4

I...I'M ALIVE.

Oh man, I've really done it this time. I'm am SO SORRY I kept you guys waiting so long. And before you storm my doors with torches and pitchforks, I wanna let you know that I will NOT let this fic's updates be prolonged for such a long time anymore. It won't happen again. Seriously. I wrote part of it before, but then suddenly I had a downfall of inspiration and the next thing I knew it, months had passed. Then recently I decided to recount the votes and reread the reviews (I loved reading them...you guys are so funny) and discovered I missed a few things (because counting is **SO **hard, right? Psh...) so I rewrote some stuff...BTW anyone caught up in Shippuuden? Craaazy stuff...

Anyway, onto the much awaited for chapter of Shippuuden Choice Awards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"And we're back!" Jiraiya announced heartily. "Gee, Kakashi! Didn't that intermission seem like it dragged on for _such _a long time?"

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact, it did," Kakashi nodded while keeping his eye on his smut.

"Oh, so long!" Jiraiya continued, "_So _long that it felt like…Oh, I don't know…Almost _four _months—ARGH!" He was silenced mid-sentence by a MYSTERIOUS Webster's Dictionary that came from a MYSTERIOUS direction which conked him on the head. MYSTERIOUSLY.

"A-Anyway…" Jiraiya murmured while rubbing the goose egg throbbing on his skull, "Presenting the next award for Prettiest Kunoichi is Yamanaka Ino, who previously won the award several years ago!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Ino squealed, waving as she walked onstage like she was Miss America. "And what a year that was. I must say, it's quite hard to achieve a balance of style, grace, beauty, intelligence…"

"Here she goes…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Get on with it, you pig!" Sakura hissed.

"What a sore loser," Ino stuck her tongue out. "So, the first nominee for Prettiest Kunoichi is…ME! Thank you! Thank you!"

The audience joined Shikamaru in groaning this time.

"Second nominee is…Forehead Girl."

Sakura twitched. "Ino…" she growled.

"Third is uh…Konan. Who's Konan?" Ino squinted into the crowd in search for this "Konan" who had been nominated in the same wonderful award she had.

"Konan?" the male members of the Akatsuki all stared at Konan.

"What?" was all she had to say.

"I think it's completely plausible," Pein said under his breath.

Suigetsu wrinkled his nose. "That chick looks like a zombie to me."

"For once, I agree with you," Karin said huffily. But everyone knew she was just miffed because _she _hadn't been nominated. Those voters must be BLIND.

"And last but certainly not least…Hyuuga Hinata!"

"A-Again?" Hinata gasped.

"Geez, Hinata, I keep _telling _you how hot you are," Kiba sighed. "Oh wait—I mean—that is to say…" he stuttered. "_Help me out, Shino!_"

"Kiba thinks you're pretty," Shino said monotonously.

"Um, thank you?" Hinata blushed.

Kiba's face was as red as his Inuzuka markings. "Thanks a lot, buddy," he frowned at Shino.

"Anytime." Kiba couldn't tell if Shino was smiling or not behind his collar.

"OUTRAGE!" Lee blurted out, standing on his chair and stomping one foot loudly on the table.

"What's your problem?" Ino frowned. "You know, _guys _aren't allowed to be nominated."

"That is not it! Tenten deserves to be in the final four! She got all dressed up pretty today for these awards, and I KNOW she deserves this more than anyone!"

"Lee…sit down…_now_!" Tenten ordered quietly. "You're embarrassing!"

"He's also getting the table cloth dirty," Neji remarked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tenten accused.

"He's acting on your expense, not mine."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Lee!" Gai stood up. "I'm so moved by your passion to stand up for your teammate and friend!"

"Now _he's _up…"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"_Must _you two waste dialogue with your nonsense _every _time an award is announced?" Neji sighed.

"HELLO!" Ino screamed into the microphone. "Still up here! _Still _trying to award this thing to me—I mean, the winner! YOU TWO!" She stabbed a finger towards the embracing duo. "You will SIT DOWN and WATCH and LIKE IT."

"They just don't understand," Gai whispered to Lee as he and his favorite pupil sat down.

"Now then," Ino fixed her hair and said, "The winner of this magnificent award is…Hyuuga Hinata!" Inner Ino punched through a wall in rage. "…Congratulations, Hinata! Now…Come up here and claim your award!" she said, attempting to hide her disappointment.

Hinata squeaked as she stood up to accept the award. "W-Wow…"

"Go, Hinata!" Kiba cheered.

"Uh-oh," Naruto leaned towards Sai. "Sakura-chan's gonna be mad…"

"If it's any consolation, I thought all the nominees were severely incorrect," Sai said to Sakura.

Sakura restrained herself from punching Sai clear across the room. After a deep breath, Sakura said, "I'm _totally_ fine with Hinata winning. It's worth it to see the look on Ino's face."

"What's up with that?" Chouji whispered to Shikamaru. "I thought Sakura and Ino were gonna create an alliance against that girl with Sasuke."

"Women are prone to change their minds every five minutes," Shikamaru said wisely. "Just you wait. They'll get back to plotting the downfall of the red-head soon enough."

"How does it feel, Hinata?" Kiba asked as his teammate made it back to her seat without fainting. "You beat out all the other girls here!"

Hinata merely smiled. It was nice having Kiba praise her, but it would be even nicer if…

"Psst Hinata!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!" That was funny. Why didn't she notice his table was so close to hers before?

Naruto grinned and gave her the thumbs-up, which she weakly returned. After he turned his back to her, she flushed even redder, if it was possible. A content smile crossed her face and she happily sighed.

"That's all it takes? A thumbs-up?" Kiba muttered to Shino.

Shino shrugged. "Maybe next time you should give her a high-five instead."

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't try to be funny, Shino."

"Fine," Shino said, offended. He knew deep down that Kiba just didn't understand his comedic genius.

"Now presenting my personal favorite," Ino said, spreading her arms wide, "The Hottest Shinobi Award!"

The fangirly screams could be heard all around the world.

"Settle down, settle down!" Ino ordered. "The Herculean man who will be announcing this year's nominees will be…Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke came out onstage and dodged Ino before she could tackle him. Clearing his throat, he greeted the audience with a wave. "Hi."

"REAL COOL, SASUKE!" Naruto jeered.

BONK!

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Clearly pleased, Sasuke peered down at the list of nominees. "This year's nominees for Hottest Shinobi Award are…" He frowned then looked at Kakashi who was offstage on the right. "_Are you serious_?" He hissed. "_These _are the nominees?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm not gonna read these," Sasuke said with disgust. "I'm not even _on _here, so what's the point?"

A gasp rippled through the females in the audience. _Uchiha Sasuke _NOT in the list of final nominees? SHOCK.

"What a drama queen," Jiraiya mumbled as he took Sasuke's place onstage. "_I'll _present this award, then. _I'm _not bothered that I didn't get nominated for Hottest Shinobi. Much."

Silence.

"_Anyway_. The nominees for Hottest Shinobi are…Inuzuka Kiba…"

Kiba's ears twitched. "Hell _yeah_! Didja hear that? I got nominated!" Kiba grinned toothily.

"Kiba?" Sakura said with confusion.

"It's his rugged charm," Ino explained.

"…Uchiha Itachi…"

Sasuke twitched and started reaching for Itachi who was sitting about ten feet away. However, Juugo quickly grabbed his collar and said, "We're not allowed to fight here, remember?"

"So that's Sasuke's brother…" Karin peered at the Akatsuki table and her heart jumped out of her chest.

"Way to stay faithful, Karin," Suigetsu snickered, earning himself a black eye.

"Ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Itachi said absent-mindedly.

Kisame looked over at Sasuke's table and saw Suigetsu grin toothily as he waved. "…Sometimes…"

"…Hyuuga Neji…"

"Looks like we'll be competing for this, my rival!" Lee said, clenching his fist.

"You haven't been nominated," Neji said flatly.

"I will! Who can resist my devilishly good looks and charm?"

Tenten did a spit-take.

"And…Sabaku no Gaara!"

"YAAAAAY GAARA-SAMAAAA!" screeched the Gaara fangirls.

Lee's smile drastically fell, but he recovered quickly. "Ah…It seems that I am going to be cheering on my teammate…again…"

"Lee…" Tenten said hesitantly.

"No! It is all right!" You'd have to be blind to not notice the waterfalls cascading off his cheeks.

"Lee, you're creating a puddle on the carpet," Neji said.

"Real sensitive, Neji," Tenten frowned.

"What?"

"How come _I _never get nominated?" Kankuro whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Temari said.

"Aaaaand the winner iiiiis…" Jiraiya did a drum-roll on the podium. "…Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji stood up from his seat regally and strutted onstage. Many females gaped in awe at the being of hotness that is Hyuuga Neji.

"Goddammit, Hyuuga," Kiba and Sasuke mumbled at the same time.

"There are so many good-looking guys in Konoha," Karin swooned. "Er, but none of them are as good-looking as Sasuke."

"Why are you telling _me _this?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Wow, Neji," Tenten remarked when her teammate sat down. "Two awards.'

"They were no surprise," Neji said smugly.

"Aw, too bad, Gaara," Kankuro said, though secretly he was relieved.

Gaara shrugged.

"Next up is a new addition," Kakashi said, gaining everyone's attention. "The Sexiest Voice Award."

"…He's kidding, right?" someone whispered.

"NO I AM NOT." Kakashi sounded enraged. You'd think that _he _submitted that award or something.

"Hey, hey," Naruto said to Sakura, "I think I might have a chance to win this one."

"Yeah, sure," Sakura answered.

"What? My voice is totally sexy."

"…Never say that again, Naruto," Sakura cringed.

"So, the nominees are…Hyuuga Neji…"

"You're on a roll, Neji!" Gai exclaimed, striking the Nice Guy Pose.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke let out a small smirk. Perhaps he could redeem himself with this award.

"…Uchiha Itachi…"

Sasuke frowned. He turned around to glare at Itachi, only to find he wasn't there. Just as he was about to wonder where the hell his mortal enemy could be, he heard a flushing sound coming from the "little shinobi's room". He then aimed his glare at the bathroom just as Itachi walked out.

"…What?" Itachi questioned, noticing Sasuke's glare.

"Apparently you have a sexy voice, Itachi-san," Kisame said informatively.

"…All right…"

"And…Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Yahoo!" Kiba cheered.

Shino stared at Kiba, though the Inuzuka didn't notice. Surely _he _had a sexier voice than _Kiba_, right? RIGHT?

"The winner is…Hyuuga Neji!"

"Another win for Neji," Lee sighed.

"What's with Neji winning all the shallow awards?" Tenten frowned.

"Goddammit, Hyuuga," Sasuke and Kiba growled again.

"Third strike, Uchiha," Neji smirked as he passed Sasuke. Sasuke shook his fist when he _thought _Neji wasn't looking. But Neji is _always _looking.

"I saw that," Neji said matter-of-factly. See?

"No offense, Hinata, but your cousin's really got me down," Kiba grimaced.

"Sorry."

By this time, a lot of fangirls had resigned from their positions as other peoples' fangirls and accepted themselves into the Neji cult. Yeeeeesss.

"WE LOVE YOU, NEJI!"

"I am starting to wonder if my goal of beating Neji is horribly…out of reach!" Lee said dramatically.

"No, don't say that, Lee!" Gai exclaimed. "Do not speak such words! Wherever has your burning flame of youth gone?!"

"I'm afraid destiny has snuffed it out," Lee trembled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gai wailed as he dropped to his knees.

Tenten stared at Lee in horror. Did he say…DESTINY? She grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him like there was no tomorrow, "Don't say that, Lee! You'll sound just like…" She quieted herself when she noticed Neji walking back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Neji questioned suspiciously.

"…Nothing, really," Tenten said ineffectively. She leaned towards him and whispered, "Lee's upset. Comfort him."

Neji winced. "What am _I _supposed to do?"

"_Encourage _him. He'll listen if _you _talk."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Lee, these awards aren't over. No one can predict the final outcome. You may even win more awards than…" Neji visibly twitched, "…me?"

"You really think so, Neji?" Lee sniffed.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"RAPTURE!" Lee screamed. "My youthful flame has been revived, Gai-sensei!"

"MAGNIFICENT!"

"You did a good thing today, Neji," Tenten said, patting him on the back.

"Tenten."

"Oops. The hair. Sorry." She withdrew her hand carefully.

"Hm…" Sai hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it, Sai?" Yamato asked.

"Well…I was under the impression that Sasuke-kun would win many of these awards but…" Sai explained, "But he hasn't. Oh well."

"What'd you say?!" Sasuke frowned, glaring at Sai.

Sai merely shrugged.

"I don't see _you_ winning anything," Sasuke retorted. It was obvious his "replacement" had based himself all on the original, anyway. He should be WORSHIPPING the ground Sasuke walked on.

"Announcing the nominees for the next award is Konoha's Maito Gai!" Jiraiya introduced.

Gai appeared onstage in a burst of multicolored smoke in his very familiar opening pose. "Good evening, everybodaaay! How're ya'll doin' tonight? This next award is for the ninja with the craziest face! Now, And trust me, I've seen a variety of crazy faces in my time." He laughed heartily. "Aaaand the nominees aaaare…Haruno Sakura!"

Ino attempted to suppress her laughter, but sadly failed.

Sakura bit her lip and clutched the sides of the table, ripping the tablecloth with her fingernails and putting a dent in the wood. The males of Team 7 inched away.

"…Zetsu!"

"**What's wrong with my face?! **I see nothing wrong," Zetsu murmured.

"…Yamato!"

"…_What_?" Yamato mumbled eerily. "Is my face all that crazy? Is it?" He stared at Team 7, making Naruto and Sakura flinch.

"N-Not at all, taicho," Sakura said nervously.

"And…Hidan!"

Hidan let out a string of swear words that were strategically beeped out for those watching on television.

"Hey, hey, this is a family show!" Gai scolded. "Well, mostly. ANYWAY. Let's move on to the winner, shall we? The lucky receiver of this fabulous award is…Mr. Zetsu!"

Zetsu frowned as he stalked up to the stage. He grabbed the award from Gai, and said into the microphone, "_**Just **_**because my face is two colors does **_**not **_**mean it's any crazier than **_**your **_**ugly mugs! **But thanks for the 'honor'. **Tch…Some honor **_**this **_**is. **Let me remind you that even Itachi hasn't won anything. **Hm…**"

"Hey…" Gai whispered to Kakashi who was hiding behind the curtain, "When're we gonna get this loon off the stage?"

"It sounds so funny when you're the one saying it," Kakashi chuckled.

"That's enough, Zetsu," Pein called once he grew tired of Zetsu's rambling. "Off the stage with you."

"Hey, Itachi," Sasuke hissed.

"What's this?" Itachi said, surprised, "You want to tell me something, little brother?" _Perhaps he's finally realized I was telling the truth before…Perhaps he's finally realized that I really do care about his well-being…_

"Yeah. It's odd how _you _weren't chosen for this award considering…" Sasuke snickered.

Itachi frowned. "Foolish little brother."

* * *

Poor Itachi. Honestly, I'm sure that if I let Craziest Face Award come out in the NEXT chapter, I'm pretty certain Itachi would've won. XD And you guys must be trying to get on my good side or something, giving Neji all these awards. lol Not that I'm complaining. And sorry if KibaHina repulses you, but I like adding hints here or there. Anyway, here's the line-up for the next awards! BTW, keep suggesting awards that you wanna see! If I didn't get to your award, it must be because...I'm a forgetful bum who needs reminders (sweatdrop). Next up are the...ROMANTIC AWARDS. BWAHAHAHAHA.

Best Pairing (GirlxBoy)

Most Likely to Become a Couple (Don't think of it as your FAVORITE pairing. Think of it as one that Kishimoto-sama would consider putting in himself.)

Best Crack Pairing (For kicks)

Ladies' Man Award

And...for Sweet Misfortune 119...Best Yaoi Couple!

Hopefully I still have some voters out there who didn't mind the wait (much)! Thanks for reading, and vote with care!

-HM


End file.
